


Sherlock in his Belstaff

by macgyvershe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Artisan Crafts, Dolls, Original Artist Dolls, Other, Sherlock Holmes doll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgyvershe/pseuds/macgyvershe
Summary: OOAK soft cloth doll created for fjuri-the-fury





	Sherlock in his Belstaff




End file.
